board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Xbox Live
Xbox Live is the unified online component on Microsoft's Xbox consoles. Below is a list of users, their gamertags and games often played. Refer to the "Xbox 360/Live Topic" on Board 8 to find more people to play with or to set up games. It is also recommended that you link your Gamertag with Xbox.com so you can send/receive messages and friends requests on your PC as well as easily see your Friends List. XBL users should also run the Xbox Live Connection Test from the Network Settings section of the 360 dashboard. If your "NAT Setting" is not set to Open, you'll need to forward the appropriate ports on your router. Otherwise, you might experience lag, communication problems, or trouble connecting to other people in games. NOTE: When adding yourself to this list, please keep it in alphabetical order. {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Gamertags |- !GameFAQs Name |'Live Gamertag' |'Games played' |- !Adamjaxe |Adamjaxe |Gears of War, Pro Evo 6, Halo 2, PSU |- !Aeon Azuran |Pretzelcoatl |Halo 3, Team Fortress 2, skate, Bomberman, Crackdown |- !Ainoxi/agasonex |Noitu |GTA IV, GH II, GH III, Halo 3, Gears of War, Crackdown, Project Gotham 3, Forza 2, some more I don't really play. |- !Albion Hero |Albion Hero |Dead or Alive 4, Madden 2008, Street Fighter 2, and some others http://card.mygamercard.net/cylinder/fire/Albion+Hero.png |- !AtlusSaGa |ThereWillBeCLH |Assassin's Creed, GTA IV, NHL 08, Rainbow Six Vegas 2, Call of Duty 4, Bioshock |- !Azazel22 |Azazel22 |Halo 3 mostly, for now |- !Baubeta |Bobeta |Halo 2, Worms, COD2/3, |- !Beavis666x2 |Xevabis |Rock Band, Gears, Puzzle Fighter, Uno, sc4 http://card.mygamercard.net/sig/Xevabis.png |- !BesaidGuy/TheRealoSix |Sforce General |King of Madden 2008,Golden Axe,Metal Slug, FFXI |- !BIGPUN9999 |Texas BLT |Fighting games and XBLArcade games. http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/blueice/Texas%20BLT.jpg |- !Black Turtle |BlackTurtle2112 |Just Halo 3 and Guitar Hero 2 at the moment |- !Blitztrugg |Blitztrugg |Nothing anymore, really... |- !BlondeAfroHero7 |BlondeAfroHero7 |Aegis Wing, Alien Hominid, Bomberman, Crackdown, Saints Row, TMNT http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/green/Blondeafrohero7.jpg |- !Brakmaster |DonnellRawlings |Saints Row, Crackdown, CoD4 beta, Bomberman Live, a bunch of other XBLA games |- !BZer0 |Tharandir |GripShift http://www.xboxlc.com/profile/Tharandir |- !Capcom Allstar |RawRzors gRrr |Gears of War, Marvel UA, Crackdown, Various multiplayer game demos |- !Captaincanadian |CaptcanadaA |Gears of War, |- !ChaosTony |ChaosTony |Anything and everything, send me a friend request! |- !Cheekyboys |Cheeksy |Call of Duty 4 |- !Chuckles |Chu Chu RockIt |Halo 3, Forza 2, Gears of War... Add me! |- !Coffee Ninja |xKayenCynicx |Halo 3, SvR 2008, or whatever else, ill play anything really |- !Crossfire298 |Crossfire298 | Guitar Hero II/III, Rock Band, GTA IV, Vesperia when it comes out, various games I can abuse for achievements |- !DarkAssassin117 |DCI Ego |Halo 3, Guitar Hero 2/3, Gears of War, Sonic, Bejeweled, Aegis Wing |- !Dauntless Hunter |Mr Greenonion |GTA IV, Call of Duty 4, Rock Band, GH3, Halo 3, or whatever else anyone wants to play |- !Dawn and Dusk |Dekayed |Team Fortress 2, Halo 3, Guitar Hero 3, Call of Duty 4 |- !Da_Guardian |lyingcomic |Call of Duty 4, Halo 3, Aegis Wing, Bomberman Live, Worms |- !DigitalIncision |Huney The Bun |Halo 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Call of Duty 4, skate, Gears of War, Tetris Splash, Rock Band |- !Dilated Chemist |TriggerTRE |Call of Duty 4, NBA 2K8 |- !DomaDragoon |DomaDragoon |Team Fortress 2, Bankshot Billiards 2, Civilization: Revolution |- !Dragonhealer99 |SolDieRZM |ATM Halo 3. |- !Elite Hunter |WorldDude |The Orange Box, Crackdown, Gears of War, Call of Duty 4, Ace Combat 6, F.E.A.R., Lost Planet, Rainbow Six: Vegas, Table Tennis, Prey, random XBLA games |- !Evil_REmade |SuperSquall |Halo 3, Gears of War, Bomberman |- ! Content |Kroeger353 |Shadowrun, Halo 3 |- !FAHtastic |FAHtastic |Gears of War, Bomberman, Halo 3, Call of Duty 4 |- !FFaddict1313 |MooglesFTW |Have (Don't know what I'll be playing alot yet): Geometry Wars, TMNT, Smash TV, Aegis Wing, Contra, Gauntlet, Gears of War NOTE: SUBSCRIPTION IS CURRENTLY EXPIRED. I have no idea when or if I'll put it up again. |- !firaga89 |Mister Herriman |Call of Duty 4, Rock Band, Guitar Hero 3, Rock Band, Devil May Cry 4, and Rock Band. http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/black/Mister%20Herriman.jpg |- !gamepro88 |Noble Mercenary |Halo 2, Ninja Gaiden Black |- !h9 |FMustang |The Orange Box, Halo 3, Gears of War, Guitar Hero 2+3 |- !Hellraizer873 |Llero |Not much, at the moment. Looking forward to Too Human though. |- !Heroic Mario |zfspartan |Halo 3 |- !Heroic Palmer |Heroic Palmer |TMNT, Golden Axe, Smash Tv, Bomberman Live, Halo 2, SoR2, UMK3, SFAC, Aegis Wing, Halo 3 |- !Heroic Vivi |HeroicVivi |Halo 3, Orange Box, Call of Duty 4, Gears of War, Rock Band, Guitar Hero 3, and Skate. |- !Inviso |ATPInviso |Gears of War, F.E.A.R. |- !Jack White |Leadcat |Halo 3, Guitar Hero III, Uno |- !jaw70 |jaw70 |Gears of War, GRAW, Lost Planet, Halo 2, |- !KommunistKoala |SovietPanda |Halo 3, Guitar Hero 3, Rock Band around Christmas Time, Call of Duty 4, Bomberman Live http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/blueice/SovietPanda.jpg |- !Kol Martin |II C Mart II |Call of Duty 4, Guitar Hero 3, Rock Band |- !leaderboardsteve |Solid Steve90 |Gears of War, GRAW, Oblivion |- !Lord Ephraim |ngagethetaco |GTA4, CoD4, Halo 3 |- !Mastermage119 |Doom Mage |Gears of War, Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, Worms, Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting, TMNT |- !Master Moltar |Master Moltar |Gears of War, Crackdown, Bioshock, Orange Box, Guitar Hero II, Guitar Hero III, Halo 3, Mass Effect |- !MoogleKupo141 |Pacmantis141 |Pretty much every arcade game ever, Burger King games, TH Project 8, shooty things, other stuff |- !MoustacheManiac, RockChalkKU |MoustacheManiac |Halo 3, TF2, Call of Duty 4, The Orange Box |- !Mr3790 |Mr378 |Halo 3, Call of Duty 4, The Orange Box, Grand Theft Auto 4, Bioshock. |- !MrSmartGuy |TatteredUniform |Call of Duty 4, Crackdown, Topspin 2, Rock Band (sometimes), TF2, and PES2008 |- !neonreaper |neonreaper |Gears of War, Halo 3, Hide The Pickle, Band of Bugz |- !Nevest |Serevarno |GH3, Rock Band, Ace Combat 6, Bomberman live, TF2, Battlefield: Bad Company http://card.mygamercard.net/gbar/Serevarno.gif |- !ObscureMammoth |PsychicNess13 |Gears of War, Halo 3 , Rock Band, CoD4, The Orange Box, Assassin's Creed, Aegis Wing |- !Pats_Dynasty |Weeyam Mac |Halo 2, Tetris, and others |- !Perfectchaos180 |Perfectchaos180 |Halo 3, and CoD4 and thats pretty much it for now, until more good multiplayer games come out |- !PhantomLink |PLinkB8 |Halo 3, Aegis Wing, Bomberman LIVE, TMNT Arcade, Gears of War, Rainbow Six: Vegas, Stranglehold, Puzzle Fighter HD, Smackdown vs Raw 2007 & 2008, Call of Duty 4, Rock Band |- !polankerboy |Polanker |Halo 3, Guitar Hero III, Rock Band, Aegis Wing, Bomberman LIVE, TMNT, and other games with Co-op play. http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/halo2/Polanker.jpg |- !PrinceReva |a darkee |Gears of War, Call of Duty 3, Rainbow Six Vegas, Halo 2, TMNT |- !RayDyn |Cpl Sphynx |Don't have that many games yet, just Halo 3 and GTAIV |- !red13n |red13n |Halo 2, Perfect Dark Zero, Hexic HD(Don't touch his high scores) |- !Revenus |McFatSauce |Rainbow 6 Vegas, Call of Duty 4, Halo 3 |- !SBell0105 |Menchador |PUZZLE FIGHTER, Burnout: Revenge, Perfect Dark Zero |- !Shados (shadosneko) |RGPS |Call of Duty 4, Rock Band |- !Silvercross |Sig Fem Seks |Call of Duty 4, The Orange Box, Halo 3, Gears of War, Shadowrun, CoD2, CoD3, Stranglehold, Saint's Row, MUA,Crackdown, TD:U, most MP XBLA games. |- !Sir Chris |Smogon |Halo 3, Street Fighter 2, Madden 2008, TF2, Crackdown, Guitar Hero III, Call of Duty 4 |- !silverkiller |xsilverkillerx |GTA IV, Halo 3, Call of Duty 3, Rainbow Six Vegas 1 http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/s2white/xsilverkillerx.jpg |- !SlightlyEroticPigeon |Raverman |Call of Duty 3, Dead or Alive 4, Table Tennis, Virtua Tennis 3, Smackdown |- !SmartMuffin |SmartMuffin |Gears of War, TMNT |- !spiegel22 |spiegel22 |Aegis Wing, Halo 3, Lost Planet, NCAA Football 09, Rock Band, Skate, Sonic 2, Team Fortress 2, Worms http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/blue2/spiegel22.jpg |- !Steinershocker |Steinershocker |Halo 3, Guitar Hero 3, Smackdown Vs Raw 2008 |- !stoneraider |MegaBattleJesus |GTA IV, Halo 2, Halo 3, Rockband, Skate, Madden 08, NCAA 08, COD2, College Hoops 2k8 http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/s2red/MegaBattleJesus.jpg |- !SuperAngelo128/ssknuxmagician |superangelo128 |A Whole bunch of stuff! |- !SuperSmash Master |Yerocha | Halo 2 |- !TeeVeeDinner |Flanberry |http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/simpleblack/Flanberry.jpg |- !thekitchensink |spare armadillo | Halo 3, Guitar Hero III, and Rock Band, Call of Duty 4, and Team Fortress 2 whenever I finally get them. http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/green/spare%20armadillo.jpg |- !TheNinja7777 |D3HLOPEZ |Halo 3, TF2, Acecombat 6, shadowrun, COD4(when i get it), Undertow, Bomberman, and sometime C&C 3 |- !The_Ocelot2 |PhoenyX101 |Halo 3, Gears of War, Rainbow Six Vegas, Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty 4 |- !The Raven 2 |RavenEdge |Guitar Hero III, Gears of War, Burnout: Revenge, just about anything |- !TheRock1525 |TJ Strife |Whatever you're game for. |- !TomNook7 |Stryker ZX |Halo 3, Mortal Kombat 3, Virtua Fighter 5, Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty 4, Bomberman Live, Puzzle Fighter http://www.xboxlc.com/cards/sig/yellow/Stryker%20ZX.jpg |- !trizob the hedgehog |trizob |Halo 2, Dead or Alive 4 |- !Twilight the Fox |TwilightProteus |Halo 3, Ace Combat 6, Beautiful Katamari, Team Fortress 2 |- !Warning_Crazy |Wartank777 |CoD4, Rock Band, NCAA 09, Uno, pretty much anything except halo. |- !X_Dante_X |Rhys Flynn |Gears of War, FEAR, Halo 2, G.R.A.W., G.R.A.W. 2, Bomberman LIVE, TMNT, Aegis Wing |- !YodaEatsHotDogs |tRb SainT |Halo 3, Halo 2, GH3, NCAA Football 09, Bomberman LIVE, and Uno. |- !Yoshifan823 |yoshifan823 |Rock Band and Halo 3, but not too often. Oh, and Uno. |- !ZidaneRocks22 |S B1ade |Gears of War and a super secret other game |- category:Online games